User blog:Mistey/Rules
Seekers Wiki is getting bigger, and it has come to my attention that we need more rules to keep the wiki running smoothly; especially with the spotlight coming up. :I know some seem strict, and that's why I'm asking every user to add their own opinion to this blog. !!If you do not post in the comments, I will post a link to this blog on your talk page. It is important that all Seekers Wiki users read and comment on this blog!! __TOC__ Rules for all users Projects *Leave a message on the talk page of a project to join the project. *Users must be active in the projects they are members of. If a user will be absent for a while, leave a message on the deputy or leader's page. **If a user is absent for a while without informing the deputy or leader they might remove the user from the project for being inactive (if the user is gone for 2 weeks or longer). ***If, for some reason, the user could not leave a message before leaving the project momentarily, they may inform the leader or deputy to say they are back. *Do not ''take another user's job. *Users do not need to be a part of projects to edit. Copying Coding *Copying coding from user pages/siggies is unacceptable. **If a user are found copying coding from other users, they will be banned for 1 month. **Copying again will result in an infinite ban. Editing *Do not add content that does not relate to the page. **If an editor is found doing this, they will receive a 1 week ban, as well as a note on their talk page explaining why they were banned. **If the editor does the same thing again, they will receive a 1 month ban. **Again, and they will receive a one year ban from Seekers Wiki. *No undoing edits unless completely necessary. **If an editor undoes a contributive edit, they will receive a warning. **If an editor undoes one again, they will receive another warning and a ban from the Wiki that lasts for 1 week. **Again, and the editor will be banned from seekers wiki for a month. **Further random undoing will result in another ban. Time depends on the situation. Pictures *Any inappropriate pictures will be' deleted. **Adding more inappropriate pictures results in an automatic ban for 1 month. User talk pages *No inappropriate content **Inappropriate content will result in a warning to remove the content **If the editor does not remove the content, they will be issued a 1 week ban **Further inappropriate content will result in a ban that could be anywhere from 1 year, to an infinite ban. *No spamming talk pages **If an editor is found spamming a talk page, you may receive a warning, or ban, depending on what the situation is. *No cursing **Any swearing found on talk pages will be removed **Further swearing will result in a warning **Further swearing will result in a 2 week ban Signatures *No offensive words on a signature **Offensive language on a signature will result in a warning **If the user do not remove offensive language, they will be issued a 1 week block Chat Rules *No swearing. **Swearing will result in an immediate chat ban. How long the ban lasts depends on the chat-mod, and how bad the word *No asking others for personal information. If someone asks you a personal question in a PM, inform a chat-mod on chat, and if there aren't any, inform an admin on their talk page. **Asking for personal information will result in a warning **After one warning, following private questions will result in a chat ban. *No inappropriate topics **Discussing inappropriate topic will result in a ban. *No advertising other Wikis. Seekers Wiki is not a place to advertise you wiki. If a user specifically asks for your Wiki, you may post the link. **Advertising will result in a warning. **If you advertise a second time, you will get a 1 month chat ban. **Any further advertising results in an infinite chat ban. *Please refrain from using chat-speak. **Same as many Wikis, chat-speak is allowed, yet not encouraged. *Treat other users kindly, meaning don't criticize edits, user names, and/or anything else. This Wiki will remain a nice place where all users feel welcome. **If a user is found treating a user poorly on chat, a chat mod will kick them. If no chat mods are on, we advise posting a message on an admins talk page about who was rude, and what they did. Admins and chat mods will deal with the consequences. *Spamming is not allowed. **If a user is found spamming, they will be kicked from chat. ***Continue to spam results in a 1 day chat ban. ****Further spamming results in a 1 week to 2 month chat ban, depending on what a chat mod thinks. *****Any more spamming will result in a chat ban that will never be lifted. '''If you have been kicked, or banned from chat, and you believe you did nothing wrong, contact an active admin, bureaucrat, or chat-mod to discuss the ban. Rules for Staff, Leaders, and Deputies of Projects All Staff *If you are on the Wiki, we advise going on chat, to monitor, and get to know people on the Wiki. *Try to make an effort to get to know other users. *Help out new users, maybe post a message on their talk page asking if you can help them with anything. *If you have a problem, discuss what it is with other users. Possibly post a message asking them to get on chat to discuss consequences for rules, and other things admins should all be involved in. *If we plan a meeting for all admins, you will be notified on your talk page. **If you can't join us on chat, no worries! You will be updated on what we discussed on you talk page. If you had anything to say, just inform another admin so word spreads around on you thoughts, ideas and problems on our Wiki. *Admins must be active. **Admins that have not edited in 2 months will have rights taken away. However, if they have a reasonable excuse, they may be granted rights again. Chat mods (This includes admins and bureaucrats) *Chat mods may not kick users from chat unnecessarily, or from private matters, and/or feelings **If you are found doing this, you will receive a warning from another admin. **If you are found kicking and/or banning users on no basis after the first warning, your chat mod/admin rights will be taken away, and you may or may not be banned from chat, depending on the situation. Bureaucrats *If you do ban a user, you must leave them a message before you do so. **Failure to do this will result in a warning from another admin. **If you do this again, your admin rights may be removed. *You may NOT make another user an admin, chat mod, rollback and especially not a bureaucrat, as their rights can't be taken away without asking community central, without asking other users. **If a bureaucrat makes another user a rollback or chat mod without asking other admins, they will immediately have rights taken away, and so will the person they have made a rollback or chat mod. **If a bureaucrat makes another editor admin, they will be banned as soon as another user finds out. The bureaucrat will receive a 1 month ban. If the other user knew of this rule, yet supported becoming an admin this way, they will receive a 1 month ban also. **If a bureaucrat makes another user bureaucrat, both will be banned from this Wiki and have rights taken away. Rollbacks *You may not rollback edits because of a minor problem (an example being punctuation). **If you are found doing this, you will receive one warning. **If you do this again, your rollback rights will be taken away. Leaders and Deputies of Projects *Only take users off projects if they are inactive for 2 weeks or more without leaving ANY STAFF FOUND ABUSING RIGHTS WILL RECEIVE ONE WARNING. IF THE SAME PROBLEM OCCURS, THE STAFF MEMBER WILL HAVE RIGHTS TAKEN AWAY AND RECEIVE A 1 MONTH BAN! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts